parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny and Simba (aka: Crash
CoolZDane Productions' and Lion King Pictures' TV-Spoof of "Crash & Bernstein" Cast: * Wyatt Bernstein - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Crash - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Cleo Bernstein - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Jasmine Bernstein - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Amanda Bernstein - Kariel (Noah's Ark) * Mel Bernstein - Florrie (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Pesto - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Mr. Poulos - Timon (The Lion King) * Petey - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) * Build-a-Bestie Employer - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Ranson - Xiro (Noah's Ark) * Princess Glither - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Derek - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Mr. Vanover - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Tug Fly the Bug Guy - Aladar (Dinosaur (2000)) *Scottie - Bambi * Scorpion - Cri-kee (Mulan) * Pill bugs - Bugs (The Lion King) * Peruvian Millipede - Katie (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) * Slapper - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Mrs. Takashi - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) * Girl - Faline (Bambi) * Trey - Spongebob Squarepants * Counter Girl - Plio (Dinosaur (2000)) * Muscular Crash - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Doris - Mamma Gunda (Tarzan 2) * Cop - TW Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * Police Woman - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance) * Jennifer - Panthy (Noah's Ark) * Cheerleader Crash - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Lola - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Puppeter #1 - Sid (Ice Age) *Brisa the Happy Pony - Grace (Home on The Range) * Grandma Rose - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Carol - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Gerry - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Gretchen - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) * Young Mel - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) * Lunch Lady - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Mrs. Lopez - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Spencer - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Dr. Gordon - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Stanley the Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Flex Fletcher - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Paula - Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Ed - Lucky Jack (Home on The Range) * Chef Crash - Tiger (An American Tail) * Caveman Crash - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Gladiator Maximus Octavius - Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Southern Millonarie Crash - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Cat Crash - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Mrs. Harris - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Dr. Eric - Jock (Lady and The Tramp) * Coach Urkhart - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Anchor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Thief - Backson (Winnie The Pooh (2011)) * Jumper The Dog - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * News Reporter - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) * Ronald - Samson (The Wild) * Rosie - Kala (Tarzan) * Clown - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Gloria - Gloria (Madagascar) * Andy - Marty (Madagascar) * Shelby - Tayna Mouskewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Cassie - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Chip - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * DeSean Jackson - Balto * Bear - Bear (The Fox and The Hound) * Steve - Bernand (The Rescuers) * Jess - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Puppeter #2 - Diego (Ice Age) * Mr. Green - Scar (The Lion King) * Mother Green - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Slater - Peach (Finding Nemo) * Cleo's Posse - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Quince - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) * Mrs. Phlerger - Dixie (The Fox and The Hound 2) * Abraham Lincon - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) * Crash Jr. - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) * Hondo the Horse - Buck (Home on The Range) * Violinist - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Beta Rho - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret Of NIMH) * Robot - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Singing Appliances - Pelicans (The Princess and The Frog) * Anvil - Benny (The Wild) * Tad Chamberlain - Tantor (Tarzan) * Jake Mahoney - Bolt (Bolt (2008)) * Karl Bernstein - Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Great Aunt Biddy - Rita (Oliver and Company) * The Crashenfest Beaver - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) * Bill Fraglebakke - RJ (Over The Hedge) * Jeff - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) * Shark - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) * Bigfoot - Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) * Officer Plotkin - Boris (Balto) * Pookins - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Dog Crash - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mayor Crash - Einstein (Oliver and Company) * Lance Biddle - Rafael (Rio (2011)) * Trent Bixby - Blu (Rio (2011)) * Sheela - Mena (Bambi 2) * Assistant Crash - Jewel (Rio (2011)) * People in the Spaceship - Various Animals * Zebra Lady - Mittens (Bolt (2008)) * Tucker - Alex (Madagascar) * Jimmy - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) List of Episodes: Season 1: #Danny Lands #Scaredy Danny #Coach Danny #Educating Danny #Party Danner #Home Alone... With Danny #Motorcycle Danny #Undercover Danny #System Danny #Danny's Crush #Shorty Danny #Release the Danner #Cold Hard Danny #Danntagion #Danny Jacked #Danny VS. Tibs #Dannyus Maximus #Dannylemania #Comic Book Danny #Parade Danner #Danny McSmartypants #Monster Danny #Danny Asks Too Many Questions #Danny The Man #Danny On The Run Season 2 #The Nosejob Job #Health-o-ween #Danny is Having a Baby #Trash and Simba #Frat Chance #Action Zero #Like Lion, Like Cat #Merry Dannenfest # Duck, Duck, Danny # Escape from Bigfoot Island # Monkey Business # Flushed in Space # Double Header TV Show Used: * Crash & Bernstein (2012) Clips of Movies and TV Shows: *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Cats Don't Dance *Noah's Ark *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to Be Wild) *Timon & Pumbaa *The Princess and The Frog *Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday * Kung Fu Panda: The Secrets of Furious Five * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go To Heaven 1 & 2 * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * All Dogs Go to Heaven (TV Show) *Dinosaur (2000) *Bambi 1 & 2 * Mulan 1 & 2 *Horton Hears A Who (2008) * Dumbo 1 & 2 * Peter Pan 1 & 2 *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Sea (2015) *Tarzan 1 & 2 *A Goofy Movie * An Extremely Goofy Movie *Ice Age 1, 2, 3 & 4 * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Pocahontas 1 & 2 *Home on The Range * The Sword in the Stone * Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You *The Tigger Movie *Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie The Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie The Pooh (2011) * A Bug's Life *Lady and The Tramp 1 & 2 * Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 * Aladdin (TV Show) *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Rescuers Down Under * The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 * The Little Mermaid (TV Show) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * The Great Mouse Detective * The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2 * The Emperor's New School * Brother Bear 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians (TV Show) * Tarzan and Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * Ratatouille * Help! I'm a Fish * Beauty and the Beast 1, 2 & 3 *An American Tail 1, 2, 3 & 4 * Fievel's American Tails *The Aristocats 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Finding Nemo 1 * Finding Dory *The Wild (2006) * Over The Hedge * Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *Balto 1, 2 & 3 * The Rescuers *The Fox and The Hound 1 & 2 * The Black Cauldron * Robots (2005) * Cars 1, 2 & 3 * Planes 1 & 2 * The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game * Merry Madagascar * Madly Madagascar *Rock-A-Doodle 1 & 2 *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *The Lego Movie *Free Birds *The Nut Job * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 * Happy Feet 1 & 2 * Anastasia (1997) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Alpha and Omega 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 * The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 *Bolt (2008) * Rio 1 & 2 * Air Buddies (2006) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Space Buddies (2009) * Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) * Spooky Buddies (2011) * Treasure Buddies (2012) * Super Buddies (2013) Quotes: * Danny/Crash: I watch a program about prision, whoo! That was horrible, it has everything you want to do. * Sour Kangaroo/Mrs. Takashi: Standing against the wall. * Danny/Crash: Yeah, that is. And at least they tell you to wear. * Sour Kangaroo/Mrs. Takashi: Put on your uniform. (Bell Ringing) (Animals walking to the classroom) (Doors closed loudly) * Danny/Crash - Wait a minute! (Danny nagging) That not a school! That's prision!!!!! (Screaming) Simba! (Wolf howling) (Bats screeching) Simba!!! Simba! Simba, Simba, Simba! Let's get out of here, that not a school, that prision! * Simba/Wyatt: Yes, Danny, is a prision but we scape at 3:15. There will be a bus pass for us. * Simba/Wyatt: Don't you think you've gone a little overboard with Perdita? * Danny/Crash: No, I only ask her questions that are vitally important. * Danny/Crash: Perdita, what do you call a dog that is half Chihuahua and half Poodle? * Perdita/Cassie: That is called a Chi-Poo. * Danny/Crash: (Laughs) * Danny/Crash: Perdita, what can't taco be a colour? * Perdita/Cassie: Because tacos are food. * Danny/Crash: Why? * Perdita/Cassie: Because animals like to eat them. * Danny/Crash: Why? * Danny/Crash: What letter come after X? * Perdita/Cassie: Y. * Danny/Crash: Hey, I ask the questions here! * Danny/Crash: What do you call a dog that is half Bulldog and half Poddle? * Perdita/Cassie: That is called a Bull-Poo. * Danny/Crash: (Laughs) * Danny/Crash: OK, maybe I did go overboard. From now on, I only asking Perdita really important questions. (Clears throat) * Danny/Crash: Perdita, what do you call a dog that is half Poodle and half Poodle? * Perdita/Cassie: That will be a Poodle. However, I expect you like me to say Poo-Poo. * Danny/Crash: Yeah, yeah. Say it! * Perdita/Cassie: Poo-Poo. * Danny/Crash: (Laughs) * Danny/Crash: That I more like it, Hit it! (Singing) Accounts, I do not want them. * Sasha/Lunch Lady: (Singing) Cake, I will not bake it. * Danny/Crash: Accounts... * Sasha/Lunch Lady: Cake... * Danny/Crash: Cake... * Sasha/Lunch Lady: Accounts! * Danny/Crash: The first life, Yeah! * Sasha/Lunch Lady: Never use perfume. * Danny/Crash: Never use toilet paper!!!! What? Only we singing. *Negerms O Negerms Thats Not Gonna Hurt You I Just Wanna Talk DIE!!!!!!! Die Die Die Die Ddd DIIIIIIIIIEEEE Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg Young Nala.jpg Kiara (Young).jpg Mittens.jpg Bolt.jpg Timon.jpg Bambi.png Sawyer-2.jpg Young Ronno.jpg Charlie B. Barkin.jpg Dodger.jpg Louis.jpg SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg Bernard.png Kung fu panda-master-crane.png Po the Panda.jpg Kanga.png Xiro the Lion.png RJ the Raccoon.jpg Duchess.jpg Panthy.jpg Samson the Lion.jpg Aladar.jpg Owl.jpg Colonel Hathi.jpg Tiger (An American Tail).jpg Car R Waul.png Carface.jpg Mrs. Brisby 2.png Thomas O'Malley.jpg Oliver.jpg Zira.jpg Scar.png Buck.jpg Jewel.jpg Blu.jpg Gopher.jpg Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg Edmond.png Master-shifu-5.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Zuba.jpg Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:CoolZDane Category:Crash and Bernstein TV Spoof